


I don't deserve you, Alice Smith

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: FP's bad old habits start to reappear and Alice isn't having it.Angst & fluff!





	I don't deserve you, Alice Smith

"Jughead, slow down! What's wrong?!" Betty asked her boyfriend over the phone. It was weeks after the worst night of her life, weeks after he nearly died, weeks after the identity of her father who she lived with, loved, joked with for sixteen years was revealed.  
"How dare he! He's wh-what?" Betty furrowed her eyebrows "Jug I'll meet you at Pop's in twenty. We're gonna help him".  
"What's that all about? Help who?" Alice asked from where she was sitting across the table as she saw her daughter get up and head for the door.  
"Hiram Lodge fired FP" she stopped eyeing her mom worriedly "he's drinking again" she said in a low voice, as if scared of her mother's reaction.  
"The hell he is!" to her surprise, her mother instantly got up, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Mom where are you going?!" "don't wait up!" was all she had to say.

Ten minutes later FP heard loud banging on the door, he groaned loudly but thought that maybe if he ignored it long enough it's go away. Soon enough the door swung open revealing a very furious Alice Smith, he instantly stood up , knocking over a few beers "a-alice? what are you doing here?"  
"You had me there for a minute, FP Jones" she laughed humorlessly "I actually thought that you changed. 'cleaning up your act?'" she rolled her eyes and stepped further into the trailer, "so what? all that stuff you said the other night were-" he cut her off "were all true!" by the looks on his face he was beginning to sober up.

He came to check up on her a couple of weeks back, he brought her her favorite chocolates and her favorite movie and they watched it cuddled up together on the couch, and for the first time in weeks, she felt happy, safe.  
She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to her bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead, he stayed there for a while, just watching her sleep.  
"I love you, Blondie" he smiled at her sleeping figure and went out the door, little did he know that she was awake the whole time, she couldn't sleep that night so she did the only thing she could think of- she marched into his trailer at 3AM and kissed him so hard he almost fell back.  
That night they talked, about everything. Their past and their future. Promises and stolen kisses filled the room.

"Were they?" she saw hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted saying so. "So what you have one bad day and you're back to your old habits? What if we fight? Because that's gonna happen, FP! Or what if one of the kids gets hurt or-or the ghoulies came back! Are you gonna do this every time a crisis happens? Are you gonna drink your problems away every time? You've come a long way, FP. Why the hell would you take ten steps back?!" she was nearly shouting at this point. "Can't you see it, Alice?!" he yelled back and she flinched "I'm a failure! I almost let my son die! I lost my job, I haven't seen my daughter in years and I let my serpents get hurt! I can't do anything right. Nothing! And I'm not gonna drag you with me again, Al. I can't- I can't- I won't! So please just... go!" his voice broke at the last part and he had tears in his eyes.  
Her heart broke at the sight of him so broken, so sad. Her face softened and she moved to sit next to him on the couch, he had his head in his hands and he was shaking it.  
"You're not a failure" she whispered, and put a hand on his arm, he scoffed "I don't deserve you, Alice. I don't deserve my serpents and I sure as hell don't deserve Jughead and Jellybean."  
"Yes you do, Forsythe!" he cringed at her use of his full name. “God damn it you're an amazing father! Even if you mess up sometimes you're always there for your kids and you love them endlessly! I mean for God's sake, FP have you seen the people in our town? Killing and manipulating their kids?" he knew she was talking about Hal and he grabbed her hand in his softly. "And you're a great leader, that's for sure. You can't control what happens out there, but you always have everyone's back" she stroked his tear stained cheek softly and spoke, her voice over a whisper. "And you're the best man I have ever met. You treat me so well and love me so right. That's why I need you, FP. I need you here with me, sober and happy. I'm so afraid of losing you again, because I love you. I love you so damn much, Forsythe Pendelton Jones" at this point she was crying too, a faint smile on her lips as she spoke.

He wiped her tears away and cupped her face in his palms, "I love you, blondie, so, so much" they both lightly chuckled through their tears and their lips met for a long, meaningful kiss, his hand went to the back of her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart but their foreheads were still touching, both smiling like love struck teenagers.  
"C'mon, let's get you to bed" she dragged him towards the bedroom and tucked him under the covers, she kissed him softly one more time and was heading to the door, "stay" he said softly. She looked at him and smiled, she could never say no to that face.  
She took off all her clothes and dressed in his t-shirt and climbed next to him, he had his arms open for her and she obliged happily, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and he kissed her head.

How did I get so lucky? The both thought at the same time as they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this! Leave me suggestions on what to write next!


End file.
